


When The Rain Finally Came

by girl-in-a-zorro-mask (rockhoochie)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/girl-in-a-zorro-mask
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	When The Rain Finally Came

I couldn’t be

Your glass butterfly wing

That girl 

Whose feet

Look so pretty 

When she tiptoes 

Through pooled rainbows 

Along dirty streets. 

I was your favorite cliché

In Mary Jane boots -

A sidewinder 

That blindsides the

Recoiled pit adder

That strikes out

And claims 

Succulent skin

and strange fruit.

You always laughed 

At my mismatched

Misfit

Stormy Kromer hat-

 _Too tragic,_ you say _, too sad._

And you laughed louder 

When I took it off

On the seventh day

When the rain 

Finally came.

So I walked over my raincoat 

Toward the hills

And the far away,

Toward midnight sun

And never-ending day

Where I found the grace 

To walk

In shattered glass slippers

And left my pretty,

Bloody footprint

In your empty space.


End file.
